The Road to Love
by DoubleoTrouble
Summary: Sam's been acting strange around the impala... and Dean's noticed. Then one night, he finds out just what's been going on.


Dean had begun to notice a strange tension around Sam whenever he was near the impala. Sam would always let his hand stay on the door just a few seconds to long when he entered, and every now and then when Sam was sleeping; Dean would hear quiet murmurs coming from him.

Every now and then he caught the word, "Baby."

But normally, Dean didn't think much of it. It had begun going on ever since Sam was young, but finally Dean confronted his younger brother about it.

"What?" Sam scoffed, "I don't talk in my sleep."

"You kinda' do, Sammy. What do you dream about?"

"Nothing. Shut up."

Sam had left the conversation at that, leaving Dean still with his unanswered questions. He suddenly grinned, _Guess Sam's dreaming about some girl. Wonder who she is?_

He tried guessing. Looking back in his recent memories of the hunts they'd been on- there hadn't been any girls Sam had been interested in, just the occasional hook-up. That night, Dean fell asleep in the motel room, with even more questions than before. Now he _had_ to know what was going on- what with Sam being so evasive.

It was 4am.

Dean's eyes burst open when he heard a car horn. But no just any car horn.

"Baby!" Dean jumped out of the bed, grabbing his shotgun. He ran out of the room in just his boxers. He froze.

The headlights of the impala were on, and inside the car, was Sam, naked. Dean nearly dropped the shotgun.

He scrunched his eyes shut and yelled, "What the _hell_ Sam?!"

Sam scrambled to cover himself, and got out of the impala wearing nothing but a blanket, "Dean, this isn't what it looks like."

"I'm not looking."

Sam sighed, "I'm covered up."

Dean slowly opened his eyes, and squinting, exclaimed, "What... the hell were you doing in Baby?"

Sam shuffled nervously, "N-nothing really."

"Oh okay. Nothing, yeah that makes perfect sense. Just sitting in /my/ car, buck-ass nude!"

"Look, I can explain okay?"

Dean crossed his arms, "Then explain. And make it good."

"I… um…" Sam sighed and rubbed his eye, "I'm kind of in love."

"Okay?"

"With the impala."

"…okay. Yup, that's right, I'm dreaming. Or dead. Am I dead? Is this hell again?"

Sam tugged on his blanket, "I've been in love with him since I was twelve."

" _Him?"_

"You never really paid much attention to what he wanted to be identified by, Dean."

Dean stared at his younger brother, exasperated, "It's a _car_ Sam."

"That's just what you think! He has feelings and a heart and… I don't care what you say because I am not breaking up with him."

" _You're not dating my car!"_

"Our car."

Dean just scoffed, "What the actual hell is going on."

"Sam decided to put it bluntly, "I'm in love with the impala, and have been in a relationship with him for ten years."

"Dean fell silent at that. He simply stared at Sam, utter shock on his features. Sam clicked a button on the keys he was holding, and the impala's doors locked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep," Sam began to head inside the motel but Dean grabbed him by the arm.

"Did… did you have sex with Baby?"

Sam stared at his brother, but then couldn't maintain eye contact.

"Oh my God." Dean muttered, "Oh… my God."

Sam pulled away, "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"No. No, we're not talking about this in the morning, we're talking about it, _now."_

Sam sighed, and then leaned against the hood of the impala, "Fine. Then talk."

"All this time… you've been _fucking my car?"_

Sam took a deep breath, "I already told you we're in love, Dean."

"What about Nike, didn't you love him?"

Sam's face fell at that, "Yeah… I did."

"And you still 'loved' the impala."

"Yeah… but Nike's gone now. He's not coming back. Besides… me and the impala has generally been on and off."

"What the fuck Sammy."

"Look, I don't care what you think, because I'm not going to stop this." Sam got up off the hood of the car, and walked over to the motel door.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Wait—"

Sam had shut the door behind him, leaving Dean alone with the impala. He stared at him for a second, before shaking his head.

"What the fuck," Dean muttered.


End file.
